gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type
The MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type is a mobile suit that appears in the Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations and Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the reconstructed body of AEUG's MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai, this mass production model has the wing binders removed and its shoulder-mounted weapons are replaced by a single 6-tube multi-purpose launcher, reducing its production costs. Armaments ;*6-tube Multi-purpose Launcher :Equipped on the right shoulder, it can fire various types of ammunition. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The Hyaku Shiki Kai M.P.T is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the rear waist armor, each power rated at 0.4 MW. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, and the particle beam it fires can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Hyaku Shiki Kai M.P.T carried the same model of Beam Rifle as the original Hyaku Shiki, with a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by a replaceable e-pac. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :A projectile-firing bazooka, the clay bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, this weapon can also fire other types of ammunition, and it's normally used with conventional explosive shells. History While the design had good performance, the mass production plan was ultimately cancelled. One Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type is kept in the EFF Mariana base for tests with the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai. This unit was assigned to Fresberg corps pilot Martin Murtaugh. It is later destroyed during the "Devil's Nest" operation against Titans remnants in U.C.0094, however, the pilot survives. Picture Gallery Hyaku-kai-masspro-gff.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type (Gundam Fix Figuration): color art B-CLUB.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type on the cover of Bandai B-Club magazine (Vol. 3) File:Across_the_Sky_MSZ-013_MSR-100S.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type (back) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla MG_Hyaku_Shiki_Kai_Mass_Production_Type.jpg|1/100 MG "MSR-00100S M.P.T.Hyakushiki-Kai" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Action Figures GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-front.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type conversion as part of Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-back.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type conversion as part of GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package rear view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type on MAHQ